Broken Blades, Broken Hearts
by Dr.Harford
Summary: As Kochei Harford finds himself dead from a murderer, he is faced with a decision, that will ultimately change his life as he knows it. NOTE TO ALL: STORY IS DUE TO MAJOR CHANGES SO...BUCKLE UP!
1. Chapter 1:Pilot

** Chapter 1: Pilot**

On a chilly winter night, where an icy cold grip held on to everything,Kochei Harford, Who was currently 24, A successful scientist and a magician to his friends, Sat on his front porch listening to LTR's Idealism. And right before the song was done he heard a screech emit from the woods he lived by, And whispered to himself,

"Oh Shit." Then, He heard it again but, this time it was more of an angry scream.

Then, without hesitation he ran into his house grabbed his heavy duty flashlight, because in this weather you'd need one, and his glock.

Once, outside he heard it again, but this time closer. The, he sprinted towards the noise. He jumped his side yard fence, which led to the woods, and kept on running

Then, as he passed the gnarled willow which he played in when he was a kid, a streak of light, which he could on imagine was a bullet, grazed his arm close enough that it cut through his coat and split open a section of his biceps. After suppressing the urge to scream, Kochei heard a loud holler that could have only been produced by man, that said,

"Don't step any closer son!"

"And if i do?" Kochei challenged

"You're gonna wish you hadn't." The challenger warned

"Who was screeching?"

"None o' your business"

"Who was screeching?" Kochei asked again louder.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" The voice hollered

Although Kochei seemed to just be asking questions, he was actually locating the voice. And if he was correct, it was about 20 or so feet in front of him. Then expertly Kochei dodged behind a tree to his left. Then the moment he was behind the tree the sound of gunfire was thrown around the vicinity, and in turn a bullet passed through the treed and into Kochei's leg.

"HOW DOES THAT FEEL?!" The Man hollered

Kochei trusting that he was the marksman he thought he was, jumped from behind the tree and took a shot at the man and ducked behind another.

"HA YOU MISSED!"

"KOCHEI" a voice sounded from the woods edge, and from the voice Kochei could only recognize, as his wife's, Kim

"KIM NO-" Kochei yelled and heard a gunshot and a scream.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Kochei screamed as he jumped from the tree, and shot at the man. And the last thing he heard was two gunshots and his chest feel like it was being torn in two.


	2. Chapter 2: A Visit

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

** POV: Third Person**

Kochei opened his eyes and to his astonishment he was in what sort of looked like the border in between heaven and hell. To his left, A white-ish city and to his right a barren fire-laden

terrain. With left foot on Heaven and right foot on Hell, Kochei thought for a moment on where he was going to end up.

"Even the universe can't decide where to put you. Odd." A soft voice said.

"Umm….What?" Kochei responded

"Look where you stand." And Kochei did.

"And…?"

"This is where you were placed. You were placed in a middle. A boy on the fence, with no side to choose."

"Damn."

"But I am willing to give a choice, You either a) Go back to your home world and enact revenge, or b) I give you a second chance."

Kochei then thought hard. Revenge, or A second chance in life?

He knew which one he was going to choose.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes…..I have chosen to have a second chance." Kochei said

"Excellent."

"Now what happens?" Kochei asked

"Now, I send you to Princess Celestia's castle. And you must not panic and must trust them."

"Wait!" Kochei stopped her from leaving

"Yes?"

"What are you?"

"A judge for lost souls."

"Cool."

"Take a deep breath."

Sudden in a bright flash Kochei disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Twilight Sparkle<strong>

It started thundering outside. This was odd, because her friend Rainbow Dash told her that it wasn't going to rain for another 2 weeks. But when she looked outside there was no rain or gray clouds at all as a matter of fact. As she walked out side of the library she was shocked at what she saw.

Apparently a black mass of what looked like feathers was flying through the air. Then it hit her, A pegasus was falling from the sky! But, at closer inspection it looked as if it was heading towards towards town square towards Canterlot's direction! Twilight quickly grabbed Spike in her magic and ran towards town square. By the time she reached town square, the pegasus was a good distance but was gaining speed and distance. Now Twilight was now worried as the pegasus got closer more ponies were arriving and watching in awe and horror, also it looked as if was not a pegasus but something larger. As the creature plummeted towards the road ponies ran for cover, as the creature struck the ground, it made a crunching sound and slid into and across the ground creating the same effect if you were shoveling snow. As Twilight ran up to the creature she realized it was definitely _not_ a pony but had a horn and wings. She quickly turned to Spike

and requested,

"Quickly go get the other elements!"

"No need I already got them!" Spike responded and then Spike saw the alicorn like, creature in the pile of dirt and stone and gasped.

Then the rest of the elements came from behind a building.

"By Celestia!" Rarity exclaimed

"What tha" Applejack stated

"Another alicorn?!" Pinkie Pie jumped around exclaiming

"Look at it's wings!" Rainbow Dash fretted

And the Fluttershy just fainted.

Then the creature stirred.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: KOCHEI<strong>

Kochei just opened eyes slightly blurred from the fall.

"What the H**-** " Kochei couldn't finish his sentence without turning and throwing up blood. A lot of blood. Then Kochei turned and got on all fours and threw up again, but this time less blood. Then he stood up only to fall back to his knees, and then his face, and then passed out.

With a dreamless state, Kochei opened his eyes only to still have his vision blurred,

he saw a purple shape, a cyan and rainbow shape, a pink shape,a white shape, an orange, shape and finally a yellow shape. Then, his vision cleared and all the shapes seemed to be looking at him.

"Oh great I've finally snapped." Kochei said.

"What?" The purple _pony_ asked.

"And I have apparently made up this place in my head while in a coma or something."

"...?" All the Ponies seemed confused

Kochei reached up to massage his forehead which had a devastating headache, and felt a object blocking his path, and looked around and saw a mirror to his right and saw what seemed to be a long horn protruding from his forehead

"Well that's a bit...odd."

"How is it odd?" The purple one asked again.

"The fact that I am in a world of talking ponies, and other mythological versions of them, me with a horn, and…" He felt something ruffle behind his back and turned to look and his eyes widened, " and wings?!" Then Kochei truly sighed in confusion and muttered "I truly have gone insane."

"Well you're not going insane as far as the doctors can tell." The purple one said

Kochei snorted at this but then The cyan and rainbow pony interrupted her and said,

" Where'd ya get the cool ink black wings dude?"

"I ripped them off my dying enemy's corpse." As he said this some of the ponies gasped and they all looked disgusted and terrified. "Woah, sheesh just a joke. I don't even know how I got them." At the mention of it just being a joke their faces brightened just a little but still looked disgusted. Then Kochei looked down and saw that he still had his clothes on, A pure white button-up, Pure white dress pants, pure white shoes, and finally a white lab coat, all of which were slightly covered in blood.

"Damn. I look like a freak from and old tv show." Kochei concluded

"What's a TV?" The purple one asked

"This is going to be hell on….wait am I still on earth?" He asked?

"Earth?" The purple one asked

"Fuck." Kochei answered. Then he turned and looked at himself in the mirror again.

"Well now I can't comb my hair the same way." He said, seeing that his horn blocked the path of his arm where he would comb his hair to the right.

"What day is it?" Kochei asked to anyone really.

"Tuesday, of course!" the pink one stated

"Oh nice I was only out for a day"

Then suddenly, the purple rubbed her left hoof along her right fore leg "You were actually out for 3 weeks and a day." She sheepishly claimed

"Not surprising seeing as the fall I survived." Kochei sighed

"Yeah how did you survive that? Not even a pegasus would survive that fall!" The cyan one exclaimed

Then, Kochei sat up. He should be dead. He survived a almost certain death situation. Suddenly Kochei felt the urge to sneeze,

"ah, Ah, AH, CHOO" As he sneezed he felt his wings fly out from behind him and would've hit at least 2 of the ponies. But he noticed right before he sneezed the ponies around him ducked as if they knew it was going to happen.

_Mental Note: Figure out how to stop doing that._

"Before you ask," The purple one started, "When a doctor was examining you sneezed and knocked him out also giving him a nose bleed."

_Mental Note Update: FIGURE OUT HOW TO CONTROL YOUR WINGS_

"Holy" was all Kochei could say.

Then Kochei cracked his fingers and it looked as if the purple pony and orange pony wanted to throw up. Kochei just chuckled at this.

"If that made you wanna throw up you might want to cover your ears." Kochei warned

"Why?" They asked

"Trust me."

Then some cover their ears and some didn't.

"Here we go," Kochei then turned all the way he could to the left and then to the right, succesfully popping what sounded like all of his vertebrae. The yellow pony actually ran from the room and threw up in a trash can. The other either wanted to do the same, felt queasy, or didn't hear it at all.

"Told ya" I commented

"I guess I should introduce myself" he said as the yellow pegasus walked back in

"I am Kochei Louis Peavey Coeche Harford, And I was a successful engineer and scientist back where I came from." Kochei introduced.

Then the purple one spoke up,

"My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle" Then she pointed at the yellow one, to the cyan one then to the white one, the pink one, and finally the orange one. "Fluttershy,Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, And Applejack." she paused "OH and this is spike." She pointed at a small dragon-ish creature.

"Awesome" Kochei said a little enthused but then muttered to himself, "I wonder what they would be called as a human…"

From what Kochei could tell, he broke his right foot pretty badly and swiveled on the bed and tried to stand up but as soon as his foot made contact with the ground it felt like someone lit it on fire. Then Kochei realized he would most likely need a crutch. Then he saw one propped against the wall near the door and Kochei was going to turn to get it but instead his right hand lit up an electric blue color, one of his favorite colors, And so did the crutch and it suddenly flew towards him. Surprisingly, he caught the crutch

"Fucking sweet." Kochei whispered but instead of being impressed everyone in the room gasped instead. Not only did this newcomer just figure out that he had a horn and wings did he do magic!

Kochei then leaned against the crutch taking off the pain of his broken right foot.

Kochei then, stretched his arms, then walked across the room and back and then sat down on the bed.

"How did you….?" Twilight asked.

"How did I what?" Kochei responded

"How did you do magic?" She asked again

"I don't know either"

"But you can't just do magic without trying to"

Kochei laid back down. This was going to be a long visit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I am currently on the verge of passing out from sleep deprivation, have a lot of homework, and trying to write a story so if any chapter sounds rushed, I'm sorry. Also i'm going to try to respond to your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 PLEASE READ UPDATE

Hey guys! (and girls) I just want you to know that I am taking in a few OCs , and that the story is about to change more than Chrysalis. So in other words I need you guys to PM me some OCs (age,persona,etc) and give me sometime because right now I'm trying to juggle school,family,friends,sleep,fanfiction,and sleep. So don't expect daily updates, or any proper update schedule. So please compliment,criticize, or both.

_ out._


End file.
